Schools
List of various headcanoned myth schools that taught their students separately before the Mythology Program at Ever After High, and continue to operate on a downsized scale. Schools Alexandria School for the Gifted A minor primary-middle school located near the great city of Alexandria for kids of Egyptian gods that teaches it's students about hieroglyphics, architecture, Egyptian rituals, holidays, festivals, budgeting, treasure, and lots of godly stories. There are stations along the Nile where the school sends out fleets of boats to pick up and send students back to pick-up stations everyday. It's colors are sand yellow and Nile blue. Former students include: * Rehema Dendera Asgard High School A high school located in the famous Asgard from Norse Mythology. It's a school for all Asgardian citizens with special programs for those who are gods, demigods, and part of the Norse Mythology, such as Valkyries, Norns, etc. It's mostly focused on things of the Norse Mythology and prepares students for the future Ragnarok. Its colors are ice-blue and white. Former students include: * Astrid Hedwig * Eira Lifebringer * Hilda Stormswan * Idylla Asgardian * Ingrid Asgardian * Liv Mercybringer * Silje Spearbringer Chang'an Institute The minor high school run by Xuan Zang located in Chang'an, or Xi'an. It teaches anyone who wants to learn there and can speak Chinese. It's lessons are based on the gods, Chinese, poems, Chinese history, and magical creatures. It frowns upon being a bully or rude, and similar acts will likely get you expelled. The Eight Immortals do pop in from time to time, being former mortals. It's colors are imperial yellow and jade green. Former students include: * Arissana Lü * Raissa Xuan Imperius Academy Boarding school for Roman legacies ages 12-18. Colors are burgundy and bronze. TBA Former students include: *Julius Domitian "J.D." Jove Olympus High The sole high school for the teenage residents of Olympus, it was founded by Principal Athena, goddess of wisdom, who appointed Prometheus, Titan of forethought, as her Vice Principal (much to Zeus' disapproval). Although fully Greek in origin, it is largely retro American in appearance and aesthetic. Renown for their athletics department, they boast two highly competent discus and cheerhexing teams; the Olympus Minotaurs and the Olympus Sirens, respectively. The Twelve Olympians function as the Board of Education, and their colors are royal blue and yellow-gold. Former students include: * Agape Cyprian * Aurelia Ploutus * Esmerelda Lucina * Harmony Concord * Heather von Olympus * Zane von Olympus Rules *Do not add a school that is located in the same area and serves the same overall purpose as one already listed. First-come, first-served *Please put a semi-detailed description, but do not go overboard. Simply create a location page and link to it here if you want more info for your school *If you wish to add your OC as a student to any one of these schools, contact their respective creator(s) for permission, unless they explicitly state open editing *As the creator of this page, I reserve the right to edit any one of these sections should they not comply. That said, no one should be editing what they did not post themselves unless expressly permissed by the appropriate user(s) Category:Lists Category:Locations Category:Schools